Happy Birthday Juushiro Ukitake
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Its Ukitake's birthday today!Yippee and Yahoo!And there is a surprising birthday present on his front porch from who?Rated K and another one-shot from me!


Yes it was Juushiro Ukitake's birthday today. December 21st. Ukitake was happy to be still alive even with his tubercluosis taken over him. Ukitake was healthy and woke up extra early and took a shower and changed. After hed did hat, his 3rd seats wished him a happy birthday and he thanked them but they were surprised to find a present outside his door.

"Captain Ukitake, sir!",Kiyone nearly yelled."You have a surprise brithday present!"

"Oh?",questioned Ukitake and grabbed the present from Sentaro's hands."There's a card."

"We should leave you alone sir!",Kiyone said and dragged Sentaro out.

Ukitake picked the card up and didn't know who's handwritting it was. Opening the envolope, the card was hand-made and said:

_'Happy Birthday To A Capain'_

On it. Ukitake smiled and opened up the card. Glitter came out and the words were neatly written. Ukitake read it over:

_'Your sickness has caused everyone a scare_

_And I always cared_

_All of the tears that you shed_

_You just layed there in bed_

_You caused me deep sadness_

_But I got it over with from madness_

_Your 3rd seats fight,you never get rest_

_Now its time for you to get what is best_

_Happy Birthday Juushiro Ukitake!_

_Sincerely,_

_Toushiro (Shiro-chan) Hitsugaya'_

Ukitake smiled and set the card down. He opened the present and there layed a sleepy mask that he ould put around his eye's, ear plugs, a sweet aroma for when he's all stuffed up with his attacks, and 2 bags of his favorite tea. Ukitake smiled and left his present on his bed and walked outside. He told his 3rd seats that he was going out for a while and went to 10th division. When he got there, Toushiro was at his desk, finishing paperwork. Ukitake dashed behind him without Toushiro noticing. Toushiro felt a hand on his head and looked up.

"U-u-ukitake!",stammered Toushiro, blushing slightly."Uh... um..."

"Thank you for the present, Hitsugaya-kun.",Ukitake said and bent down besides his chair."The poem was heart-warming and the presents were perfect. But I wonder... how did you know my favorite tea?"

"I asked Matsumoto to find out from Kiyone...",replied Toushiro, blushing still."There was only 2 bags there..."

"Still thank you.",Ukitake said."I never knew you could write poetry..."

"When... I'm in the mood. It took me all night to think of that poem.",Toushiro replied."I thought the mask and ear plugs were a gag-gift... as Abarai told me but I thought they miht help with your 3rd seats..."

"Thats true... but _you _never get a rest or a break from the paperwork.",Ukitake remarked."So we both have that sleep problem."

"Juushiro!",yelled Shunsei, running into the office and noticed the two together."Well isn't that cute?"

"What do you need Shunsei?",asked Ukitake, standing up quickly to see Toushiro's blush."Hitsugaya-taicho and I were having a little private conversation..."

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and take you out for a birthday dinner!",Shunsei said. He noticed Toushiro digging through his desk. Then pulling out to coupons."What ae those?"

"If you go to this place in Rukongai, they give you free food if its someone's birthday.",Toushiro said and handed them to Ukitake."They expire the 31st so you guys might as well use them."

"But why two?",asked Ukitake.

"You have to give in two of them to have free food so you guys can have a whole buffet.",Toushiro replied.

"Thanks Hitsugaya-taicho!",Shunsei practically yelled and almost jumped on the boy. But landed face first on the floor."Ow... Also we have a meeting!"

"Well come on...",Ukitake said and pulled Toushiro out of his chair by the wrist.

As they were walking, Toushiro smiled. Today was a great birthday for Ukitake. Ukitake was happy and Shunsei was talking to him. Ukitake glaned back and noticed Toushiro blush ad look away.

_'Thank you Toushiro... for everything...'_,Ukitake thought to himself and they got to the meeting.

"Ukitake, are you having a nice birthday so far?",asked Yamamoto once the meeting had started.

"Yes Sir. I have gotton a lot of nice gifts and a poem.",Ukitake said.

"Like what kind of gifts?",asked Yamamoto.

"I won't mention names, just the presents.",started Ukiake. "Lets see... a new book, a mask, ear plugs, my favorite kind of tea, a nice aroma to help me breath when I have my attacks... Cough Drops, new brushes and paint, ponytails to tie my hair back, a new kimono..."

"What was the poem?",asked Yamamoto.

"Your sickness has caused everyone a scare, And I always cared, All of the tears that you shed, You just layed there in bed. You caused me deep sadness, But I got it over with from madness, Your 3rd seats fight,you never get rest, Now its time for you to get what is best.",Ukitake recited the poem from Toushiro."It was a great poem. It told the truth... and it was heart-warming."

"But who wrote it?",asked Byakuya. All heads turned to Toushiro."It does tell the truth..."

"Fine I wrote it...",Toushiro said."Yes I'm a poet..."

"Dismissed!"

Everyone walked out and Ukitake thanked his friends once more and didn't bother to thank Toushiro again because he dashed off blushing. Ukitake smiled happily and went back to his barracks and got ready for that night.

_'Thank you Toushiro Hitsugaya for my presents...'_

* * *

**Very Heart-Warming One-shot of Ukitake's birthday. I wrote the poem myself and disown everything. I thought the fanfic was great and very sweet. Especially when I made Toushiro blush. But that was the _first _poem I wrote in _any _of my fanfics.**

**Please Review and Happy Birthday Ukitake!**

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year EVERYONE!**


End file.
